


A Shared Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katie and Matt please their lover Shiro.





	

Shiro watched from the doorway.

It was an oddly intimate scene; Matt lay naked upon the bed, with his brown hair messy from a long sleep, and – with glasses askew and a wide yawn – he nuzzled against the pillow that was placed at the foot of the bed with a sense of purpose. He had yet to notice Shiro. The younger boy was positioned on his stomach; that pale skin was on show for anyone that should walk past, and that was enough in itself for Shiro to feel almost jealous.

He gently closed the door behind him, as he made sure that it was shut so softly that it made no noise to alert Matt to his presence. Katie simply looked up with a smirk. The young woman sat astride Matt, so that her hands could rub the oil into every inch of his back, and occasionally – when she would work out a knot or touch upon a scar – he would give a low moan that would send a spark of arousal straight to Shiro’s groin. Shiro reached down to adjust himself, while Matt continued to make noises that bordered on the sexual.

Katie looked equally as beautiful. He adored those brown eyes, which were always so inquisitive and passionate, and he adored the way her brown hair complemented them, as it hung in waves to her shoulders. It was also a blessing that Katie had also foregone clothing for the apparent massage; those small – yet perfectly rounded breasts – accentuated her figure and added to her sexuality, and that small tuft of hair sat directly upon Matt’s lower back.

“Looks like I came back at the right time,” teased Shiro.

Matt gave a little jump, which bucked Katie from him. The young woman scooted back to the head of the bed; her legs spread just enough to see the temptation between, while she adjusted the pillows behind her to give a natural arch to her back. Matt, meanwhile, sat upright with a natural blush to his cheeks and chest, with the beginnings of a clear erection. The length was impressive, as it strained upward and the tip pressed just underneath his bellybutton, where it left a small smudge of pre-come against his otherwise perfect skin.

It was clear that Katie’s massage gained a strong reaction. Those eyes were dilated, while his length gave occasional twitches, and Shiro licked his lips in anticipation of that same velvet flesh within his mouth, tongue brushed against throbbing vein. Shiro shirked off his clothes, while Katie watched with hand working against her clitoris as she watched him, and Matt – probably close to coming already simply watched and licked his lips.

“Hey, you’re home late,” chirped Katie.

“I came just at the right time,” said Shiro with a laugh. “Room for one more?”

Katie slid a finger inside herself, as she spread her legs even further and gave a long sigh of pleasure, before removing the finger and licking in the way she knew Shiro loved. Shiro gave a curse and practically ran to the bed, where he climbed between them and laid down upon his back, relishing in the way they both came to support and pleasure him. They traced their hands over him, massaging and stroking and touching every inch of his body, until they assumed a position that could work for all three of them at once.

“Always,” said Katie.              

Katie sat astride him, so that her wet hole sat just above the head of his length. The heat was enough to cause him great arousal, more so to feel the natural liquid upon him, and – as she slid down – her hand reached out to take his and placed it upon her breast. He massaged the soft muscle, while his thumb flicked upon her erect nipple. Katie gave a long sigh, as she slid to the very root of him, and testicles touched upon thick pubic hair. The soft inner walls enveloped him like a glove, so unlike being inside of Matt.

He always likened vaginal sex to oral sex, often to tease her, but the comparison was rather apt in many respects . . . the sensation was so unlike anal sex, so much softer and so much looser . . . he realised in the feeling and fought back coming too soon. Matt gave a soft laugh and sat above his head, while he faced Katie directly, with his legs astride Shiro’s head and hands reached out to pull Katie close to him for an intimate kiss.

“Shit, you’re both so perfect,” muttered Shiro.

Shiro reached up with his free hand, so he could slide Matt’s length into his mouth. The lack of a gag reflex enabled him to perfectly accommodate his older lover, so that he could trace his tongue along the vein and along the slit, while his hand moved on to cup those testicles. Matt groaned like a porn star, broken only by how he practically began to face-fuck Shiro into the mattress, while Katie moved up and down with a rhythm so fast that it sent a wet slapping noise about the room. Katie and Matt struggled to maintain their kiss.

The length in his throat began to throb. He could see barely anything, but he felt his member begin to build in pleasure and his orgasm begin to coil inside him, and – every thrust upward – caused wet tongues to fight for dominance, as Katie and Matt fought for control of their passionate kiss. Shiro began to pant for breath through his nose, when Matt finally climaxed and let loose a stream of come into Shiro’s waiting mouth. The taste was so familiar.

Shiro struggled to swallow all the white liquid, as Matt clasped onto Katie’s shoulders for support, and let out a groan so arousing that it was beyond belief, and Shiro – as he finally moved his hand away – began to rub the clitoris area of Katie in a way that she loved. There came fast and high-pitched cries from her, as she began to clench around him in an instinctive manner, while the natural lubrication increased along with her pace. It wasn’t long before she came long and hard and clenched around him enough to trigger his orgasm.

“Fuck, Shiro!” Katie cried. “Fuck!”

He came inside her. The come was so much that it trickled out over her thigh when – flaccid and satisfied – he slid from her used hole . . . the pleasure was so intense that he momentarily blacked out, feeling his body aflame and still feeling small shots of come, and he could barely keep his eyes open from sheer ecstasy. Matt crawled up beside him, resting his head upon Shiro’s chest, while Katie curled up by his feet and fingered herself to a second climax.

Shiro hummed quietly to himself. The body warmth of his older lover was a huge comfort, while the sight of Katie – splayed out and touching herself so sexually – was enough to break his refractory period and bring him close to a half-hard state. He knew from experience that Katie could go all night, while Matt preferred intense sessions spaced out, and between the three of them it was easy to sate one another to perfection. It was their anniversary, as such he knew there would be a good night ahead of them . . . a perfect night.

He grew fully hard when Katie came a second time.

It would be a good night.

 

 

 

 


End file.
